BOYFRIEND A GO GO
''BOYFRIEND A GO GO ''is a song from Beautiful Katamari and the third track on the official soundtrack Katamari Suteki Damacy. The track appears in Delightful Dirigible, and in. Fancy & Shmancy. Lyrics Japanese Asa kara dance dance Dress wo erandara Doyou wa go go Kimi ni ai ni yuku no Kimochi wa mou high high Kotae mo kimatte iru Demo konya wa night night Propose wa hayai Baby kimagure na otoko no ko Yosou nara imi nai wa Ikujinashi otoko no ko Kakko tsukete bakari BOYFRIEND Kitto kumo no ue Tenshi ga waratte ru Sonna bukiyou na koi dakara Bara no hanataba ni Odoroita furi shite Hitomi mitsumeru wa Chansu wo nogasanai de Futari wa done done Hanarerarenaku naru Hitori ja so so Namida ga kobore sou Mukuchi na no mo kyuuto Waruku wa nai keredo Haato wa say say Sukkiri surun janai? Baby yokubari na onna no ko Himitsu sae shiritai wa Samishigari onna no ko Datte watashi, kimi no GIRLFRIEND Itsuka kamisama ni Nozomi wo kikaretara Itte ii kashira hitotsu dake Daiya no ringu mo Oyashiki mo iranai Ashita mo asatte mo Kissu de mezametai no Baby kimagure na otoko no ko Yosou nara imi nai wa Ikujinashi otoko no ko Kakko tsukete bakari BOYFRIEND BOYFRIEND Kitto kumo no ue Tenshi ga waratte ru Sonna bukiyou na koi dakara Bara no hanataba ni Odoroita furi shite Hitomi mitsumeru wa Chansu wo nogosanai de English Dance dance since the morning If I choose a dress Saturday is go go I'm gonna go and meet you My feeling is already high high I've even decided my answer But tonight is night night Don't propose too soon Baby, my quirky boy Expectations are meaningless Timid boy He's just a boyfriend who tries to be cool I'm sure somewhere up there Some angel is laughing Because of our bumbling love I'll pretend to be surprised At his bouquet of roses And then I'll stare into his eyes Don't let go of this chance Together we are done done We'll become inseparable Being alone is, well, so-so It looks like tears will leak out A silent one is also cute It's not bad, but My heart is say say Won't you be straightforward? Baby, I'm a greedy girl I just want to know secrets I'm a lonely girl Yet, I'm your GIRLFRIEND Sometime, if I'm asked For a wish by God I wonder if it's OK if I say just one thing I don't need a diamond ring And I don't need a mansion Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, I want to wake up to a kiss Baby, my quirky boy Expectations are meaningless Timid boy He's just a boyfriend, boyfriend who tries to be cool I'm sure somewhere up there Some angel is laughing Because of our bumbling love I'll pretend to be surprised At his bouquet of roses And then I'll stare into his eyes Don't let go of this chance Personnel * Music by Keiichi Okabe * Lyrics by Shougo Yasukawa * Vocals by Iyo Matsumoto Category:Beautiful Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs